The River Lily Secret
by The River Lily
Summary: When you shouldn't exist how do you survive? When your whole world turns out to be a lie how do you cope? Lily Song has her secrets. She is The Lost Child of the Doctor and River Song. But she doesn't know that. When her human world is toppled by her nightmares a secret that holds the answers to her existence emerges and it changes everything. Sorry I suck at summaries.


"Doctor!" River Song yelled for her husband. God what was taking him so long? She grimiced as pain shot through her body. She was in a bed in the TARDIS. Well not a bed mor elike an examining room bed, but that was perfect because River Song was in need of one.  
"Coming River! Hang on! I almost found it!"  
"Doctor you get your arse over here right now or I swear.."  
"Here!" The Doctor looked at his very pregnant wife. Still not used to the idea that he would be a father again.  
"Good now get it out of me!"  
"What no 'Hello Sweetie?'"  
River glared at him.  
"Fine! No jokes." The Doctor had refused to take her to a hospital. The way they examined babies wouldn't do, they had no idea how much their child would be like him or like her. The Doctor now got to put those doctoring skills to use as he was his wife's doctor for the eleven month pregnancy.  
Now the time was up and River was in labor and the bad mood that accompanied it.

River smiled at her new baby girl.  
"River Lily Song. Welcome to the world." The Doctor hoped she was like River. Strong and self-confident. He hoped her life would be easier then his. That's why he had decided to name her after River.  
They had made a deal. Girl the Doctor gets to name the baby, boy and River got to. He won.

"Lily!" River jumped forward to catch her daughter as she fell. The six month year old was learning to walk.  
"River she's ok." The Doctor was a couple feet away waiting for her to walk to him. They decided to stay on the TARDIS in the vortex for the time being.  
Lily could grow up in peace and safety and that was the importance of it. So they stayed in one place. Given the one place was a TARDIS but still.  
"Mummy!"  
"Yes?" River looked at her with a amused gleam in her eyes.  
"Walk to daddy."  
"Can you do it?'  
The little one was so young yet so intelligent. The look behind her eyes was so intense that River was almost shocked.  
"Yes." And she did. She fell once more but the next time she got it.  
"Daddy!"  
"Nice job Lily!" He held his hand up for a high five. They had been doing this since she learned to crawl.  
River looked at the two and smiled.  
This was her family and they where perfect.

"Mum please!"  
"No. You're not old enough yet."  
"I'll be five tomorrow, please?"  
"River Lily Song, if you ask one more time we won't go. Wait until tomorrow." It was going to be her first trip outside of the TARDIS. The little ginger girl pouted all the way to her room. The light red walls with the gold and blue hints where just what fit her. It made her seem older then an almost five year old.  
The way she acted should have been a sign if they had looked hard enough into it. They said her advanced mental capabilities where because she was part gallifreyan. If they had really looked at all they would have seen that she almost wasn't human. She was more then they ever dreamed. This first trip would change their lives forever.

"Sand! Mum look sand!" Lily raced to the water. River laughed at her excitement. She was still worried for her daughter. They seemed to drag trouble whenever they went. Hopefully this would be the exception.  
"Don't worry River, we are safe." He sat down on a towel and watched Lily in the water, he patted next to him for River to sit.  
She laughed and leaned against him, closing her eyes.  
Lily screamed.

River's eyes flew open and she screamed as well. There was the danger she had worried about, but this was just worse then her worst nightmare.  
The Order of the Silence had come.  
"We've been waiting for you to let her out." A man walked forward. Lily turned and ran from the water to River. No one even noticed that she remembered.  
"Mummy we need to leave. Something bad is going to happen."  
The Doctor pulled them both closer to him, with Lily in-between.  
"What do you want?" He was worried.  
"Her. Well not really her, we want what is in her head."  
River was confused. There was nothing in her daughter's head.  
"Daddy we need to go."  
"We will as soon as we deal with the bad guy ok?"  
"No. It will be too late."  
"She is correct. We will have her. Time at our finger tips Doctor. All we need is the key."  
"You can't have her." River yelled back.  
"There is nothing inside her head. I won't let you take her."  
"Wrong. She is an amazing creature. The only being in the universe with her power. Imagine for second holding all of Time. Of being Time. Then you know what your daughter is."  
"Lies!" No. River refused to believe it. Then she realized Lily was crying.  
"Lily?"  
"They found me. They will take her if you don't trust me." She looked up and River jumped back like a snake had bit her. Instead of the soft green Lily's eyes where a deep gold.  
"Time revels herself!"  
"Get out of her!" The Doctor knelt in front of her staring into her eyes. This was wrong. This was not supposed to happen.  
"I warned you. I am sorry for what happens next."  
"Give her back!" the Doctor tried to grab her but he couldn't.  
She turned and walked closer to the man.  
"Leave." She waved her hand and the Silence dissolved. The man stayed.  
"It is my warning to you. Next time we meet it will not end well." He teleported away to keep from the same fate as the others.  
Lily turned towards the Doctor and River.  
"I'm sorry." She started to fade.  
"No!" River jumped to grab her but it was too late.

The girl was lost.

"Lottie! Lottie come on." Elaine called after her little daughter who was running in the woods.  
"Mummy! Mummy there's a girl! She's sleeping under the trees." A little girl about four years old jumped out of the forest and crowded her mother.  
"What? Take me to her." The little girl grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her towards the strange girl asleep in the forest.  
"Oh my gosh!" Elaine gasped when she saw the girl, she was no more then six years old.  
"Hey love. Sweetheart are you ok?" She hated waking her, but she wanted to make sure she was alright.  
The girl jumped awake.  
"What?"  
"Sweetheart are you ok?"  
"I don't know. I don't remember."  
"What's you're name love?"  
"Lily. My name is Lily. But I don't know anything else. Ma'am can you help me?"  
"Yes. Why don't you come home with me, we can see about fixing you up ok?"  
"Yeah. That sounds nice."  
Elaine had just sealed her future and fate.


End file.
